


Change Us

by Lord_Billy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Betrayal, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gen, High School, Memories, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Billy/pseuds/Lord_Billy
Summary: They say change is inevitable, and change always happen for a reason.Rated 13+. High school Drama and Memories. Look out for canon pairings.  Main pairing not yet decided (it'll be up to the readers :) )DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC. SAD ;-;





	Change Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JASM^3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JASM%5E3).



> Greetings beautiful creatures.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Prologue_ **

_They say old habits die hard. While that's mostly true, it doesn't necessarily mean that we can't change, that is, improve or worsen these habits. After all, change is inevitable, a great influencing factor being time._

_It is usually triggered by a string of sequenced event, or you may call it fate of reason, like how an earthquake triggers a tsunami, change is triggered by a natural force. Somehow, change has always been there. Everywhere, through time._

_Our lives go through varied changes. Our personality, looks, like and dislikes, age.. They all change overtime. And so, it is safe to assume that these changes in our lives are triggered by the people we surround ourselves with._

_People come and go in our lives. We form relationships, bonds and emotions with these people. Thus, we shouldn't be so surprised that these bonds and relationship we form with people change as well._

_And they either change for the better, or for worse._

_It's those changes no matter how big or small, that affect our lives, one way, or another._

 

* * *

 

 

_*slap*_

_The thundering sound of a hand connecting with a pale rosy cheek sounded in the empty classroom, the emptiness making the sound more louder and sharper, resembling a shotgun fired in an open field._

_The occupants in the room all stood in tensed, heated silence, all shocked at what had just occured. The emotions they all felt at the moment was overbearing, too overwhelming; shock; anger; sadness;... Betrayal._

_How did they come to this? They were the best of best friends since..._

_Well it doesn't matter now. Things have changed drastically in their lives, and its obvious that they won't change back to the way they were. They have come too far to turn back._

_What meant the world to them, now meant nothing. Oh, how they wished they turned back time and correct their foolishness._

_Doesn't matter now, because in the end, everyone got hurt._

 

* * *

 

This is my first fanfics on A03. Hope you will all enjoy!

So, what do you guys think? Too short for a prologue?

Well, that's because I don't want to reveal too much, ya know. I have this mysterious thing going on xD.

But anyways, as you can tell from the short paragraphs above, this story will be set in high school. And there will be a lot of teenage drama and feelings going on ;).

It's not a love story. There will be a bit of love-mocha-te, but that's not the main plot for the story. The main plot will focus on friendship and high school life, DRAMA and how friendship form... Blah! I revealed too much.

Pairings will be determined later. It'll depend on what the readers will like, yes you! What pairings is your favourite, will be the pairings.

So what do you think about this story? Review and wait to see where it will go from there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Farewell beautiful creatures.
> 
> Ta-ta


End file.
